Can it get ANY Worse?
by dbzluveralwayz
Summary: this is my very first story so please take it easy on me!hope you enjoy reading about Trunks's worst day ever!
1. Default Chapter

"Boy!" Silence. "Boy! BOY!" "Vegeta! For the last time, when I gave birth to our son, I did not name him BOY," Bulma yelled. "Trunks! You son's name is Trunks!" "Be quiet, woman!", Vegeta shouted back as he climbed the stairs to wake his son for training. He had to wake Trunks up at 3:00 AM to get his training in because Trunks had to go to school at 8:30.(Although, Vegeta despised his son going to school because he believed school filled his son's head up with junk!) "Trunks, you lazy brat," Vegeta yelled, "We have training to do," he said with a grim expression on his face. Trunks turned over to his clock to see it was 2:30 AM. "Awwwww, dad," Trunks groaned," Do we HAVE to train this early? I've got school at 8:30!" "GET UP!" Vegeta shouted at his son, startling Trunks. As Vegeta left the room, Trunks stumbled out of bed and suddenly, WHAM! Trunks fell flat on his face from tripping over his two own feet.  
  
Finally, Trunks got ready and by 3:00 AM, he and his father were training. "Oh, I'm SOOOO tired," thought Trunks. But, unfortunately that thought cost him a knee to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to slam to the ground. Trunks, even as a Super Saiyan-jin, was not able to keep up with his father like he normally did. "What's wrong with you today, son?" " I don't know." , replied Trunks softly. "Well,since you're not giving it your all, it's not worth sparring. Now, go back to the house." Vegeta said gruffly. Finally, when the clock struck 7:45, Bulma yelled, "Oh my gosh! Look at the time! Trunks, you better leave for school!" "Awwww! Can't I just skip this one day, mom?" "Young man, get to school and quit arguing with me! NOW!"  
  
On Trunk's way to school, he met up with Goten who was just as miserable. When they finally got to school, it was 8:37 and the late bell had already rung 3 minutes ago! As they ran to class, they were stopped by the principle and sent to his office. As they both sat there, waiting for Mr. Gellar to return, Trunks sighed and thought," Oh man! This day can't get any worse... I hope!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Hope you enjoyed it and more to come! 


	2. Can It Get ANY Worse? Part Two

*Last time we saw Trunks, he was in the most unlikely place you would ever think..THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE! (Heh, that was a joke..errrr.nevermind) Will his day's luck change by noon?  
  
-8:46 AM "Man, oh man! Mom's gonna kill me!" , Trunks accidentally said aloud. "YOUR MOM?!," Goten said with a voice louder than usual," Think about MINE! Gosh, I hope when Mr. Gellar calls, dad's there to answer it!" "Oh man! I didn't even think about mine! If I get detention, my dad's gonna go insane! He'll frea-" "BOYS!" Trunks and Goten jumped at the sudden beckoning of them. "Mr. Gellar will see you now," said Miss Nyque, the secratery, with an I-would-hate-to-be-you kind of look on her face. 'Miss Nyque!" "Yes, sir?" "Send only Mr. Son in, if you please." "Yes, sir. Goten, head on in." Goten looked back with a sorrowful expression on his face but then straightend up, put his head up high, leaned down beside Trunks and whispered, "If I don't come back within an hour, I'm probably a goner. That's why I want you to have my "Great Saiyaman Action Figure." Trunks looked at Goten questionably and replied, "Why do you have that if you actually LIVE with the Gre-" "JUST DO IT!.... it's my last reque-" "MR. SON," shouted Mr. Gellar. Goten jumped with fright and ran into Mr. Gellar's office and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Gosh," Trunks thought, " Goten's been in there for an awful, long time. It must have already been TWO HOURS since he went in!" Trunks looked up at the clock, 9:06 AM. Trunks sighed heavily and was in deep thought. (Well, as deep an a 11 year-old boy could get.)  
  
Finally, Goten come out, but not how Trunks was expecting him to be. "WELL? What happened? , "Trunks anxiously asked. "One word. The answering machine." "Uhhhh..Goten, that's three words and WHAT?" "Hopefully, you'll get the luck I got!" "I hop-" "Mr. Briefs! Please come into my office," Mr. Gellar softly said. Trunks got up out of his chair and walked slowly to Mr. Gellar's door, took a deep breath, and walked in.  
  
The second Trunks walked in through his principle's door, a cold chill was sent to his skin. He sat down in the chilled, but cushioned, chair, that just happen to be right in front of Mr. Gellar. "Trunks Briefs." "Yes, sir?" "It has come to my attention that this is your 7th TARDY these past two weeks. Both you and Mr. Son," Mr. Gellar sharply said. All Trunks could do was nod. "It is my job to keep this school in order, but I can't do that if one of my pupils keeps interrupting class with his tardiness. I have something to your mother before, but it seems she hasn't helped much. All I can do is give you detention for the next two weeks." "TWO WEEKS?! ," Trunks yelled. "PLEASE, MR. BRIEFS! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! I shall be notifying your mother and father about your detention in a couple of minu-" *RING* "YES," thought Trunks, "Lunch bell, you are right on schedule!" "AHEM," Mr. Gellar cleared his throat loudly to get back Trunks' attention. "I shall call them now, so in the meantime, go eat lunch. Hopefully when you get home today, you shall receive a LONG lecture from your parents.. hopefully, from that hot mother of yo- I MEAN!" Mr. Gellar cleared his throat due to embarrassment. "Head to lunch, now, Mr. Briefs." "Phew! Glad that's over! PLEASE LET THIS DAY GET BETTER!", Trunks said aloud. He got out of the office and headed for lunch, wishing for his luck to change. Will it? Keep hanging on, it's coming! ^_^ 


End file.
